HELLO
by Gula Batu Bata Merah
Summary: Sebuah panggilan masuk membangunkan Takao dari mimpinya. Siapa sangka kalau itu telepon dari orang yang sangat dibencinya?/Summarynya jelek banget sumpah/MidoTaka/My first fanfic/Warn ada di dalam/Don't like don't read
**HELLO** © **Gula Batu Bata Merah**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : Drama-Angst-Romance

Pairing : Midorima S. x Takao K.

Warn(s): AU banget, Typo kayaknya masih bertebaran, OOC(maybe), BL/Sho-Ai, broken-heart, songfic(maybe) de el el

Inspiration by **HELLO–Adele**

This is my first fanfic on my fanfiction account. Please enjoy it ^^

* * *

Angin malam berhembus mengenai kulit leher Takao Kazunari. _Sial, udara malam ini terlalu dingin,_ batinnya kesal. Semenjak awal musim dingin, ia sudah memakai jaket tebal dan syal untuk menghalangi hawa dingin itu. Tapi, sepertinya angin memberontak dan menyelinap masuk di sela-sela serat kain. Sehingga, Takao tetap merasakan kedinginan walau jaket tebal dan syal melindunginya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan mendecih kesal.

Sudah semester 3 Takao belajar di Universitas Tokyo. Berarti, sudah 3 tahun pula ia meninggalkan SMA Shuutoku beserta kenangannya. Ia mengambil Jurusan Hukum di sama. Ia belajar segala macam yang berhubungan hukum sosial dan semacamnya. Berada di jurusan Hukum ini pun tidak disengaja. Hanya sekedar iseng dan coba-coba. Tapi, _toh_ ia berhasil lulus Ujian Tertulis dengan nilai terbaik. _Well_ , mungkin itu karena hanya kebetulan semata atau Takao memang sudah seharusnya berada di dunia Hukum.

Takao meneruskan langkahnya sambil diam membisu. Hebat, selama ia berjalan dengan suasana hening seperti itu, ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di apartemennya setelah 1 setangah jam ia berjalan. Ia baru sadar saat sedang di dapur dan membuat kopi.

Terdiam sejenak, Takao kembali menyeduh kopinya. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendaratkan pantatnya di bantalan empuk sofa berwarna krem itu. Takao menyeruput sedikit demi sedikt kopi hitam itu, memandang langit-langit apartemen yang polos dengan tatapan kosong. Entah darimana perasaan itu datang, tapi ia sangat merindukan zaman SMA-nya dulu. Segala aktivitas dengan teman-teman, senior dan rekan satu tim basket. Ia sendiri tidak percaya kalau ia sudah lulus dan sudah semester 3. Ia masih mengira kalau ia masih menjadi siswa SMA dan baru lulus 1 setengah jam yang lalu.

Apakah ini karena ia masih terlalu muda untuk mencapai semester 3?

 _Well_ , entahlah. Takao tidak mau menanggapinya.

Memikirkan tentang SMA Shuutoku yang pernah ia hinggapi dulu, Takao mengingat album kenangan SMA-nya yang ia simpan di lemari buku. Seakan terhipnotis oleh otaknya sendiri, Takao menaruh cangkir kopinya dan langsung menuju lemari buku lalu mengambil album kenangan itu. Kemudian ia duduk kembali di sofa dan membuka halaman demi halaman album tersebut. Takao tersenyum, kadang terkikih sendiri saat melihat foto-foto kenangan itu sampai pada akhirnya matanya terhenti di sebuah foto yang paling besar di antara semuanya.

Ah, foto saat kelulusan.

Takao berdiri sambil memegang kertas kelulusannya dengan cengirannya yang sempurna. Adik-adik kelas satu tim dan rekan satu timnya juga ikut berpose di foto itu.

Tidak, bukan itu yang Takao perhatikan.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hijau lumut dan berkacamata yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan semua orang di foto itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, hampir tidak terlihat kalau ia tersenyum. Senyuman itulah yang membuat Takao merinding melihatnya, setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu.

Menatap wajah lelaki hijau di foto itu, terlintas memori yang indah di kepalanya. Dari suka dan duka, kegembiraan dan canda tawa, konflik batin yang menyiksa, tangisan dan amarah, dan segalanya. Bahkan saat bertanding melawan tim dari SMA lain saat pertandingan basket pun ia ingat. Teknik kombinasi antara Takao dan orang itu masih terbenam di otaknya. Menyenangkan sekali. Sangat menyenangkan saat mengingat betapa ia berjuang keras memenangkan satu demi satu pertandingan bersama timnya, dan lelaki itu sebagai partner tetapnya.

Tapi, itu hanya masa lalu, bukan?

Tatapan Takao sekarang tidak menunjukkan kalau ia menikmati semua itu. Oke, ia merindukan semua itu. Tapi, itu akan merobek-robek perasaannya kalau diingat lagi. Lelaki hijau itu, orang sialan yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Orang yang telah menghancurkan perasaannya berkeping-keping. Orang yang secara biadab menghilangkan hasrat cintanya. Orang yang secara kejam membunuh jiwanya.

Takao benci, sangat membencinya.

Takao menutup album kenangan itu dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Menghela napas, lalu bersender di sofa empuk itu. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat lelaki itu, bantalan empuk di sofa itu serasa tidak empuk lagi. Keras seperti batu. Tidak ada kata nyaman. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk kehidupannya dengan bertanya-tanya dalam batin, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Takao membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Walaupun orang itu sangat dibencinya, tapi orang itu jugalah yang mencuri _start_ di hatinya terlebih dulu. Itu yang sangat Takao benci.

* * *

Takao terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak saat teleponnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia keluar kamar dan menghampiri telepon itu. Sebuah pesan suara, begitu yang dilihatnya di layar kecil telepon kabel itu. Nomor pengirimnya juga berbeda dengan biasanya. Sepertinya nomor telepon di luar negeri. Takao mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan membukan pesan itu dengan menekan sebuah tombol. Lalu, sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari gagang telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi. Ini aku, nanodayo."_

DEG. Jantung Takao berdegup keras. Suara ini... ia sangat mengenalnya.

" _Maaf, aku menelponmu saat ini-nodayo. Di Jepang pasti sedang tengah malam dan sekarang kau pasti sedang tidur dengan tenang. Aku tak mau membangunkanmu-nodayo. Jadi, kupikir kau akan mendengar pesanku ini saat hari berganti esok."_

Tidak, bahkan jika Takao tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan suara ini sekalipun Takao tidak akan mendengarnya walau sudah hari esok. Ingin sekali Takao meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali dan menutup pesan suara itu. Tapi, hati kecilnya dan tubuhnya sendiri pun tidak mau melakukannya.

" _Kau tahu? Aku berada di London-nodayo. Aku kuliah di sini, Jurusan Kedokteran. Oh, ini bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya aku katakan. Aku lupa menanyakan suatu hal yang penting. Apa kabar-nodayo? Kau... sehat-sehat saja, kan?"_

Sebenarnya Takao tidak mau tahu dimana orang itu sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan di sana dan semacamnya. Dan ia tidak peduli apakah ia sehat-sehat saja dan orang itu menanyakannya.

" _Kuharap kau tidak lupa padaku, nanodayo."_

Ayolah, siapa yang akan lupa dengan orang itu? Batin Takao. Siapa yang akan lupa dengan mantan 'No.1' Shooter Kiseki no Sedai dan Vorpal Sword bahkan SMA Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou ini? Takao rasa tidak. Walaupun sebenarnya Takao ingin melupakannya.

" _Ada...ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu-nodayo."_

Hening sejenak. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menutup gagang telepon ini sekarang. Tapi, tangan Takao terasa kaku. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

" _A...aku..."_

Hening kembali. Hanya terdengar decihan kecil dan tarikan juga helaan napas panjang. Barulah sesaat kemudian, lelaki bernama Midorima di telepon itu kembali bersuara.

" _Aku minta maaf, nanodayo."_

DEG.

Takao membelalak tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin seorang Midorima meminta maaf pada dirinya. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Takao, ia lebih pantas menerima hukuman mati dari pada meminta maaf. Setelah semua kesalahannya malah menimpa Takao. Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Apakah Midorima baru merasa bersalah sekarang?

" _Aku sudah berusaha untuk menelponmu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi tak kunjung kau angkat-nodayo. Apakah kau ganti kartu telepon-nanodayo? Bu... bukannya aku... ah, sudahlah. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf-nodayo. Atas semua kesalahanku, semua yang telah kuperbuat padamu. Aku...telah membuatmu sakit hati-nodayo. Aku tahu, kau takkan memaafkanku-nodayo. Mungkin kau mengira aku baru menyadari kesalahanku ini hingga kita berpisah. Tapi, asal kau tahu-nodayo. Aku...tidak bisa menahan kesalahanku ini sejak setelah kau menangis di hadapanku-nodayo. Rasa takutku karena telah menyakitimu membuatku tak enak. Apakah jika aku belum meminta maaf padamu, aku akan memasuki neraka? Aku... benar-benar bersalah-nodayo."_

Takao terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Hatinya bergejolak, ia ingin menangis. Tapi, segera ditahannya. Ia tidak akan menangis karena Midorima. Ia sudah berjuang selama ini, berjuang untuk melupakan seorang Midorima. Ia tidak akan membuka hatinya kembali untuk Midorima. Tidak akan pernah!

" _Haah, aku tahu ini tak ada gunanya-nodayo."_

Sedikit tersentak, Takao menggenggam gagang telepon itu erat. Apa? Apa maksudnya?

" _Kau sudah sangat marah padaku. Ini semua tak ada gunanya-nodayo."_

Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan segala perasaannya. _Ya, kau benar, tuan Midorima. Semua ini tak adan gunanya_ , batin Takao kesal. _Karena aku telah membencimu selama ini_. _Setelah kejadian itu._

" _Halo? Takao? Apa kau dengar aku-nodayo?"_

 _Ya, aku mendengarmu_ , _Shin-chan._ Hati kecilnya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Sebuah jawaban yang tidak akan ia keluarkan dari lidahnya sendiri. Hanya disimpan dalam hatinya semata.

" _Ah, kau pun tidak peduli apakah kau akan mendengarkanku atau tidak. Ya kan? Kau mungkin... kau mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kata-kataku-nodayo. Tapi, biarlah aku menjelaskan semuanya, nanodayo."_

 _Tidak, Shin-chan. Aku mendengarkanmu_. Hati kecilnya kembali menjawab semua kata-kata Midorima. Takao meletakkan gagang telepon yang sebelumnya berada di telinga kanan itu di telinga kirinya. Ia masih terdiam.

" _Soal itu...saat aku yang telah menghancurkan perasaanmu itu-nodayo."_

DEG. Jantung Takao kembali berdegup keras. _Tidak. Jangan mengungkit masa lalu, dasar bodoh,_ batin Takao.

" _Saat kita masih SMA, kita masih sebagai partner. Kau masih ingat-nanodayo?"_

" _Saat hari kelulusan... setelah kita berfoto bersama dengan teman-teman dan_ kouhai..."

Ingin rasanya Takao membanting gagang teleponnya. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

" _Hari dimana aku menamparmu dan mengatakan 'benci' ke arahmu-nodayo. Kau masih ingat?"_

Tidak, jangan lagi.

" _Sebelum itu, apa kau masih ingat-nodayo? Saat aku melihatmu dengan seseorang... Namanya Izuki-san, kan? Dimana saat itu kau mengacuhkanku, tapi tetap kubiarkan. Kau masih ingat itu-nodayo?"_

" _Kau tahu, aku langsung tercabik-cabik saat melihatnya-nodayo. Pandanganku kosong. Hatiku menjadi gelap. Padahal, kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa-nodayo. Hanya sebagai teman, kan? Tapi, aku merasa sakit. Aku cuek padamu setelah itu, selalu marah denganmu, dan saat dia datang memberi ucapan selamat sebelum foto kelulusan itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri-nanodayo."_

" _Kalian... hanya teman. Aku tahu itu-nanodayo. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Izuki-san menjadi seorang perusak hubungan. Tapi, kau tahu. Kita saat itu belum menjadi sepasang kekasih-nodayo. Tidak ada gunanya jika aku marah, kan? Tapi...perasaan ini membutakanku-nanodayo. A...aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti perasaanku-nodayo."_

Terdengar di telinga Takao suara isakan kecil dan cairan hidung yang keluar yang dipaksakan masuk kembali. Hening sejenak, lalu Midorima kembali berkata.

" _Aaah... maaf, Takao. Ka...kalau saja aku tahu-nodayo. Kalau saja aku tahu perasaanmu-nodayo. Pasti hal itu tidak akan terjadi-nodayo. Aku benar-benar menyesal."_

Tanpa melihat langsung ke London, Takao pun sudah tahu kalau Midorima sedang mengusap air matanya saat membuat pesan suara ini. Entah mengapa, ia ingin menangis juga.

" _Sekarang, ketika aku merindukanmu, hatiku menjadi perih-nodayo. Aku telah membuatmu menangis di hadapanku saat itu. Dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Itu kesalahan yang terbesar dalam hidupku-nodayo. Aku seperti berdosa besar kepada Kami-sama. Karena itulah, aku meminta maaf padamu-nanodayo."_

" _Aku...merindukanmu, nanodayo. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama-nanodayo?"_

Midorima terdiam di pesan suara itu, memberikan Takao kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Takao bingung harus mengatakan apa. Hati kecilnya menjawab, ' _Ya, aku juga merindukanmu.'_

" _Yah, aku tahu kau tidak akan seperti itu-nodayo."_

Midorima kembali membuka suara. Takao tetap diam.

" _Kau tahu-nodayo? Di London sedang musim dingin-nanodayo. Sore hari, hebat kan? Ada hujan salju-nodayo. Kau ingin melihatnya? Sama indahnya dengan di Tokyo-nanodayo. Ah, aku sudah semester 3-nodayo. Bagaimana denganmu-nanodayo? Kudengar kau masuk Jurusan Hukum. Hebat juga-nodayo. Sebentar lagi Ujian Semester, kan? Jaga kesehatanmu kalau kau tidak mau sakit saat ujian-nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apapun itu-nodayo."_

Ada secercah rasa senang yang terlintas di hati Takao. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

" _Haha, sudah lama aku ingin menumpahkan segalanya padamu-nodayo. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa baru sekarang terjadi-nodayo?"_

Takao ingin sekali tertawa. Benar juga, ini seperti bukan Midorima yang dulu ia lihat. Meminta maaf dan menceritakan tentang dirinya di London, juga memperhatikan kesehatannya. Apakah Midorima sudah berubah?

" _Ah, sudah dulu ya-nodayo. Kalau ada kesempatan aku akan menelpon lagi, atau mengirim pesan suara lagi. Jangan lupa kau angkat teleponku-nodayo."_

 _Akhirnya berakhir juga_ , batin Takao lega. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan gagang telepon saat suara Midorima kembali terdengar di telinganya.

" _Aku...mencintaimu-nanodayo."_

Takao tersentak sejenak. Suara Midorima kembali terdengar lagi.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu-nanodayo."_

Klek.

Tuut. Tuut.

Pesan suara itu terhenti. Sudah selesai. Takao menghela napas, lalu meletakkan gagang teleponnya kembali ke tempatnya. Ia tersenyum pahit, menutup matanya dan bergumam kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shin-chan. Dasar bodoh."

Tertawa, Takao tertawa di keheningan kamar apartemennya. Ia terus tertawa, sampai tawa itu menjadi sebuah tangisan.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Takao merasakan kesedihan bercampur kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Sebuah penyesalan karena ia terlalu membenci orang yang sangat dicintainya.

* * *

"Takao-kun, bisa bantu aku bawa ini?"

Suara Kuroko Tetsuya membuat Takao menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat teman satu universitasnya itu membawa kardus-kardus yang cukup besar. Takao menghampirinya, membantunya membawa kardus itu. "Terima kasih," kata Kuroko. Takao hanya mengangguk dan membalas perkataan Furihata, "Sama-sama."

Mereka berjalan menuju gudang kampus, melangkahi lorong-lorong kampus. Di sela keheningan mereka, Takao membuka suara.

"Kuroko-san, kalau misalnya kau mencintai seseorang lalu kau membencinya karena orang itu menghancurkan perasaanmu itu, padahal orang itu juga mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Takao.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Kuroko berbalik tanya tidak mengerti.

"Yah, orang itu membuatmu membenci dirinya karena kau berdekatan dengan orang lain yang bukan siapa-siapa kamu. Cemburu, istilahnya. Itu karena ia mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak tahu itu. Ia menghancurkan perasaanmu dengan perasaan benci yang juga ia rasakan dari rasa cemburu itu. Dan beberapa hari ia meminta maaf dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, padahal kau sudah membencinya terlalu dalam. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?" Takao kembali bertanya.

"Tumben berkata seperti itu, Takao-san." Kata Kuroko sambil terkikih kecil. "Yah, menurutku lebih baik memaafkannya. Mungkin ia bersalah. Mungkin kita sudah membencinya, tapi ada baiknya kalau melupakan rasa benci itu jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan selesai, bukan?"

Takao mengangguk mengerti. Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Coba kalau kita tetap membencinya. Yah, mungkin kita bisa melupakannya. Tapi, perasaan yang ada di dalam hati kita akan terus memberontak. Dia akan mencoba memberitahu kita bahwa kita seharusnya memaafkannya dan kembali mencintainya. Hati kecil kita juga begitu. Karena diselimuti rasa marah, biasanya kita akan mencoba melupakannya. Tapi kalau tidak bisa bagaimana? Susah juga, kan? Maka dari itulah lebih baik kita memaafkannya. Toh, _Kami-sama_ juga akan menerimanya. _Kami-sama_ pasti akan senang saat kita menerima maaf dari seseorang dan melupakan kesalahannya lalu memulai hidup dengan tenang. Ya kan?"

Takao kembali mengangguk. "Benar juga," ucapnya pelan. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Beberapa saat setelah Takao melangkah, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia bertanya kembali pada Kuroko.

"Oh, iya. Kalau di London sedang jam 12 malam, berarti kalau di Tokyo jam berapa, ya?"

"Hem... kalau tidak salah..."

* * *

Tumben, Takao bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia bangun jam 6 pagi. Karena bangun sepagi itu, Takao hanya menonton televisi di apartemennya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding. Masih lama, menurutnya. Bosan karena acara televisi pagi, Takao lebih memilih memainkan _notebook_ -nya dan berseluncur di internet. Melihat video di _Youtube_ atau semacamnya ternyata ampuh juga menurutnya. Takao langsung melirik jam dinding setelah berkeliling dunia maya cukup lama. Sudah waktunya. Takao segera menghampiri telepon kabel di dekat sofa merahnya. Ia mengangkat gagangnya dan meletakkannya di telinga kiri. Ia menekan beberapa tombol angka di sana. Setelah menunggu lama, terdengar suara wanita yang berbicara.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba lagi atau tekan 1 untuk mengirim pesan suara."_

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Takao menekan tombol angka 1 di teleponnya. Setelah suara wanita itu terdengar untuk mempersilahkan ia membuat pesan suara, Takao menarik napas sebentar, lalu menghelanya panjang.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Em... halo, Shin-chan. Ini aku, Takao."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Gula Berbicara(A/N maksudnya)** :

Fiuh, selesai juga ni ff pertama. Eits, sebelumnya yoroshiku sama authors-readers fandom KnB ini serta penghuni FanFiction. Aku masih baru. Mohon bantuannya *bow*

Duuh, fanfic ini masih jelek ya? Baru aja disini, sih xD O iya, ada satu hal yang menggangguku selama ini. INI SONGFIC APA BUKAN SEH?! *capslock woy* Soalnya terinspirasi dari lagu 'Hello' punya tante Adele. Katanya kalau Songfic itu gak boleh ya? Aduuh, jadi takut nih. Takut ffnya dihapus T_T

Dapet imajinasi kayak gini juga gak sengaja. Pas itu lagi main Minecraft creative mode lagi bikin bangunan, sambil denger ntu lagu. Tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak, ehh kepikiran. Kayaknya bagus juga gitu bikin ff yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Gak semuanya sih, yang diambil cuma pas bagian nelponnya doang :v terutama di lirik awal : "Hello, it's me." :v Tapi setelah selesai semua, baru inget kalau ada yang bilang kalau songfic itu gak boleh. Duh, kan bingung Mohon pencerahannya ^^

Akhir kata,monggo review ^^ Sayonara :D/


End file.
